


Collector

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur met Merlin in the park. He immediatly noticed his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collector

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. I really don't now why I have written this...

Arthur met Merlin in the park. Merlin was playing chess with and old man there, every Saturday morning.

The first time Arthur had seen him, he had noticed his eyes. Blue like the sky in summer.

The next weekend, Arthur had come back to watch him more closely. That’s when he had noticed his unruly black hair, his ears, his pale skin and his hands. Long fingers, stroking the varnished wood of the pieces, deftly moving them around. Arthur was entranced.

He came back for the next three weeks just to look at Merlin playing before managing to find the courage to talk to him.

And then, everything went fast. They clicked immediately like Arthur had had the feeling they would. They spend hours after Merlin had finished playing talking, not even thinking about lunch. When the light started decreasing, Arthur invited Merlin to dinner. He accepted.

It was so easy for Arthur. He choose a small Italian restaurant where he had never been but he has read some great review about that place. The dinner was as enjoyable as the rest of the day and Arthur had many opportunities to watch Merlin closely. His hands were still fascinating and Arthur started to imagine what it would be like to feel them on his skin.

So when they finished their dessert, Arthur asked Merlin if he wanted a last drink. Merlin nodded, a small blush appearing on his cheek.

***

Hours later, Arthur looked at the sleeping form of Merlin next to him on the bed. It had been as wonderful as he had imagined, he had never felt like that with anybody else. And these hands… They were so skilled, soft but firm. Exactly what he was looking for.

He smiled contently and rummaged in the drawer of the bedside table to found the syringe. It was almost sad to get rid of a guy with such beautiful eyes and such a warm smile. Arthur dismissed the though and slowly took Merlin’s hand in his to stretch his arm.

***

Arthur looked at his collection, proud of the result he had achieved in the past years. And with Merlin he had clearly found the masterpiece of his collection. It would be hard to found more perfect hands… He was going to search, though. His collection wasn’t complete yet.

Arthur closed the cupboard. He would have liked to expose the jars everywhere but he knew it wasn’t sensible. Though, he knew he would come back soon to admire Merlin’s hands again.


End file.
